After Hours
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Stella joins Mac in an after hours volunteer outing and learns something very special about her partner that bonds them together. SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.20 'Tales of the Undercard'


**Title: After Hours**

**Summary:** So Mac what do you moonlight as? Anything? Actually yes. Want to come with me Stella and find out? Absolutely. SMACKED One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.21 'Tales of the Undercard'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You know the rest write (grin)?

**On a personal note this is my 100th story!!! Wow so hard to believe. Wasn't sure if I would first of all make it but since I did if it would be a mutli-chap or a one shot but it's this one so I do hope everyone likes this and the muse is showing no signs of slowing down so I do hope that is a good thing with everyone and THANK YOU so much for the continued support, reviews, alerts, faves and comments. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. YOU ALL ROCK! **

**A/N: **Okay so we got a break from what's her face (yeah either of them - *gah*). And I watched online so if something is missing blame the NY writers for chasing us away! Gosh anyone else miss the SMACKED flirting? *sigh*

* * *

"Still hard to believe," Stella lightly frowns as she heads into Mac's office and slowly eases herself down into a chair before him.

"People will do anything to promote themselves."

"Buried alive?" She quips. "Not sure they had that in mind when they offered themselves for..."

"Internet heros?"

"More like barbaric gladiators," Stella retorts. "I mean what is worse; those that want to watch that kind of nonsense or those that want to offer it. A death profilt for money?"

"Branson didn't do anything illegal until he aided Telly in Joe's murder. But what about the families that don't know about either?" Mac arches his brows in wonder.

"Joe Carthage was alone."

"Thought this would make him feel wanted again. A new purpose," Mac replies. "He wanted that glory back; wanted to feel alive again. Wanted and needed. Wanted to go back to his glory days of boxing. But he knew he couldn't and so did the next best thing."

"Found another way to fight and have people call his name; all for show."

"Was all he knew. Was all he wanted until Telly took it away from him in such a cowardly manner."

"Telly was a coward, he gave in to Branson and his money and Joe paid the ultimate price."

"What a waste for all of them."

"He left a sad legacy behind," Mac ponders. "Telly was his only family; he knew and yet...yet it meant nothing."

"I think it would be harder to know that your partner is living a double life that you have no idea about until they die. And in such a horrific way. I'm sure they are all not alone," Stella states as her gaze turns and looks out the window, a wistful faraway look in her emerald orbs. She finally turns back to Mac who is just watching her in silence.

"What?" He asks in silence.

"Mac?"

"You have that look."

"What look?"

"The look like you want to ask something but are unsure of the answer," Mac replies to which he gets a half smile.

"Do you have anything you want to share?" Stella asks directly.

"Such as?"

"Are you a weekend warrior? Do you moonlight as anything other than a CSI?"

"I do a few things after hours."

"Let me guess. You keep your good shape by moonlighting as an ultimate fighter? Handle the Marine?" Stella arches a brow and Mac's lips slightly curl into a warm smile. "Oh wait it was boxing right?"

"Stella?"

"Sid told me," she confesses. "Watched or participated?"

"Watched only."

"Never figured it Mac."

"Always taught me fighting moves."

"And now?"

"Trust me I had enough of senseless fighting and gratuitous violence in the real Marines. What these guys do is just plain stupid. Cyber Gladiators? No thanks. I feel sorry for Joe but that is something I don't miss and would never..."

"Mac, I was kidding. I know how much you value life," she notes warmly.

"Very true. And let me guess, you keep your good shape by moonlighting as a..." his voice trails off as his words die out; his face gently flushing.

"Aren't you going to finish that statement Detective Taylor?" Stella goads.

"I better not Detective Bonasera," Mac quips as he leans back in his chair; their eyes remaining locked for what seems like a small eternity. "I better not."

"So what do you do after hours Mac?"

"Tonight?"

"How many nights...you know I don't want to know but I guess it explains the reason why you don't sleep."

"Sometimes I just don't want to go home, alone."

"Well tonight you are not alone," Stella assures him as her fingers slowly extend across the desk toward his; curling her hand over his and adding some warmth between them. "Want some company?"

"Well I don't have much food and I haven't made...unless you want to um...well sleep..."

"Mac?" She quickly interrupts his nervous ramble.

"Yeah."

"I meant whatever you moonlight as tonight."

"Ah right."

"But if you were okay with me spending the night then I would like that also," she states softly prompting him to look up in wonder.

"What?"

"Unless you want to keep another secret from me?"

"I have no secrets."

"Well if you have a secret life after hours then I think you do. What else are you keeping form me?"

"It's not a secret, it just I never..." his voice trails off.

"Mac."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up already," she teases and his face softens. "Do you want to go?"

"You don't mind? You don't even know what it is?"

"Will you be there?"

"Of course," he answers in truth.

"Then I will enjoy it, no matter what."

Offering her a firm nod of his head, Mac slowly stands up; Stella following suit. She tells him she'll get her jacket, her mind now wondering what he could possibly do that she didn't pick up on before. She knew they both taught and that sometimes he would volunteer at various military career fairs or at events where he could talk to kids and make some kind of difference to those that were impressionable.

"So where are we going?" She inquires as she joins him at the elevator.

"You'll see."

"Seriously you can't tell me now? I have agreed Mac; there is no more need for secrecy."

"Humor me," he mentions lightly as the elevator starts to slowly carry them toward the basement where the waiting Avalanche will take them to their intended destination.

Mac feels his nervousness starting to grow a little; never having had an audience at his side when he engaged in any of his various volunteering duties. Over the years he's shared a few of them with Stella; knowing about some of the charitable duties and teaching venues that she engages in; all of them garnering his admiration and adoration but tonight would be her first at his side actually helping.

The drive to his location is spent discussing their violent case that just wrapped up and how people would do just about anything for money; even stupid things that could cost your life.

"Such a waste," Stella notes.

"What?"

"Just throwing such a precious gift as life away as Joe unwittingly did and Telly knowingly did. I fought so hard for everything I have," she explains as she looks outside.

"They never respected that gift Stella; especially Telly and Branson."

Stella's eyes watch the area's passing as they near a part of town that is not close to his home; a military base or any kind of educational institution. In fact, he's heading into a part of town that she is surprised he'd even venture at all. They finally reach their destination and Mac brings the Avalanche to a stop; Stella turning to Mac and looking at him in wonder.

"Here?"

"Yes. Still want to come in?"

"I would love to," she states softly as they both get out of the crossover and slowly head for the front of the entrance to the mission shelter. Mac feels Stella's fingers slowly grasp his hand and give it a squeeze; her eyes kept forward as she surveys the landscape before them.

"Are they all..."

"Homeless veterans. Project Torch helps those who are eligible for Veteran's Affairs health care," Mac explains as an older gentleman walks up to them. "The rest is up to us volunteers."

"Evening Mac," he greets as he greets the older man with a smile.

"Hey Ned."

"And you would be Mac's girlfriend? Have heard a lot of good things about you. Just as he described too. Welcome."

"Stella," she states before Mac can offer anything in the way of a rebuttal. "And thank you, I'm happy to be here."

"Well am glad you both could make it tonight. Mac you know where to go, just get Stella what she needs."

"Thanks Ned, I'll take care of her."

"Mac Taylor, you gossiping about me?" Stella asks softly, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

"I um...well might have mentioned you once or twice."

"_Girlfriend_?" She arches a brow.

"He was confused," Mac's face flushes as he stammers for a reply.

"Mac, I'm not mad," she assures him as her hand rests on the small of his back; a sign of affection that he has no desire to brush off. And the fact that she observes that he's okay with even a small public display of affection in such a setting tells her that he might be open to a few more?

They head into the kitchen area, Mac showing Stella where the aprons were as he took off his coat and put it into a nearby locker; Stella following suit. After they were both ready, Mac led Stella back into the kitchen area and then headed over to an older Lady.

"Hello Mac," she greets him with a hug and small kiss on the cheek; then turning to Stella.

"Hello Ethel. And this is..."

"I know, you must be Stella. Mac has told us all about you," the older woman greets as she turns to Mac. "She's even prettier in person."

Stella looks at Mac shock as he simply nods in agreement and then offers a warm smile in return; trying to avoid Stella's burning gaze.

"I'm Ethel. Please follow me."

"Would love to," Stella confesses as she looks over at Mac and offers him a wink before turning to follow after the older woman in charge of the food line. Stella takes her place beside the older woman to her left and Mac to her right. After a quick orientation, she starts to help dish out the food but is more interested in watching Mac interact with the veterans that come through the line. He has one of his medals on display and that always garners a comment; to which he would always return an eager discussion about his days in the Marine's, his eyes lighting up as he would listen to their tales about their glory days or his face soften when a tale would turn bitter.

Her heart warms as she watches him help carry a tray of food to a table for an older man with a bad leg and then watches him sit down; a boyish grin on his face as he takes the time to listen; his time worth more to the older man than any plate of food offered to him.

"So how long have you too been dating?" Ethel asks Stella.

Stella looks at her in surprise with a gentle frown. "What um...has he told you all about me?"

"Many things. You are his partner and work too much just like him. That your favorite color is green, which brings out the color or your eyes. That you like black coffee and have a weakness for snowballs, the chocolate ones with coconut on the outside."

"He told you all that?"

"Talks about you all the time," Ethel relates with a warm smile. "His eyes light up and his face softens. He really does love you."

Stella stares at the older woman with a look of happy but dumbfounded surprise.

"So how long have you two been together?" Ethel urges.

"Sometimes seems like forever," Stella gently whispers as she offers Ethel a kind smile.

"He's a good man. Hold onto that one; good men are hard to find."

"I agree and that is what I am planning to do," Stella whispers as she watches Mac help another man with something else; the love inside her heart growing for him with each passing second.

"This is a picture of my Albert," Ethel shows Stella. "We were married for fifty years before he passed on. When are you and Mac getting married?" She asks pointedly.

"Oh we um...well we haven't talked about it," Stella stammers nervously as Mac slowly walks back to them.

"He'll ask soon. I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"The way he talks about you; looks at you when you aren't looking and watches you when you are. It's the little things that add up to so much."

"Thank you," Stella replies. "So I guess I should..." Stella starts only to be interrupted by Ethel.

"Mac when are you going to ask Stella to marry you?"

"Ethel..." Stella stammers in embarassment.

Mac looks at Stella with raised brows and then back at Ethel with an amused expression.

"I don't know if she'd say yes," Mac admits softly and Stella feels her heart shatter instantly.

"Well ask her anyways. She's a great girl," Ethel smiles before she turns and heads into another part of the kitchen.

"Sorry if she embarrassed you," Mac whispers in Stella's ear as she quickly turns away. Mac's fingers gently latch onto her arm and turn her to face him. But when he sees her eyes misting over his expression turns serious. He very carefully moves her to a quieter corner and drops his fingers to hers and holds her hand in his. "Gosh Stella I'm sorry."

"Mac..."

"I am sorry if I upset you; maybe this was the wrong place to br..." he starts only to have her lean in and plant a warm kiss on his inviting lips; pulling back a few breathless seconds later.

"Bring you...Stella?"

"I would have said yes Mac," she whispers before she turns around and then leaves him in a cloud of wonder as she hurries to join Ethel. Mac stands fixed in time, his heart racing and his mind trying to figure out if her words were meant only to stop his or if there was hidden meaning; was she wanting something more? From him? There was only one way to find out.

Mac exits the kitchen but before he can get to Stella, is quickly called to help another volunteer member with something else; his discussion with Stella being put on hold for the next hour.

Mac finally finishes up his last task and then goes in search of Stella; finding her in the kitchen listening to one of Ethel's many tales of a life that has passed. He leans against the doorpost and watches with a warm smile on her face as Stella's friendly banter also delights the older woman in her company.

_How could Ethel not love Stella, _his brain offers. _Everyone loves Stella...I love..._his brain stops, unsure of the next words to follow. _I love her. _That was the truth. He knew it; all along now. But why did it take a stranger to force him to admit the truth; the truth he's known for some time now.

Ethel finally finishes up, her hands clutching Stella as they both look up and acknowledge Mac's presence. "I should let you two go home. Stella I hope you'll come again."

"I would love to Ethel. I'll make sure Mac remembers."

"I will for sure," Mac promises Ethel as he offers the old woman a hug and kiss on the cheek. They head back to the lockers; saying goodnight and goodbyes to various volunteers and Veterans as they head for the exit; both lost in thought. They reach the truck in silence and get in; no words spoken.

"Well?" Mac finally dares to ask, breaking the silence with a soft question.

"Just one question Mac," she turns and looks at him with a serious expression; his throat offering a small swallow of nervous anxiety.

"What?"

"Why didn't you bring me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure you would first of all have time and secondly if you'd even want to come," he frowns as he looks away, his gaze locking onto the Veterans shelter. Stella's fingers brush the side of his face, forcing his warm sapphire gaze turning back to her with wonder and anticipation.

"I would have said yes," she repeats her words from earlier as she leans in and brushes his lips with hers; her fingers still resting on his cheek.

"I guess I need to trust my gut feelings a little bit more."

"When it comes to you and me, I'd say that's a yes. So anything else you want to sh..." she starts only to have him cup her face in both hands, bringing her lips to his this time as he crushes her mouth with warmth and passion, her mouth eliciting soft moans as their connections continues to deepen.

"Share," Stella whispers as he pulls back a few breathless seconds later. "What was that?"

"Instinct," he quips.

"You definitely have to listen to that instinct more often."

"I will," he admits in truth as he looks at her with a loving expression. "But I do want to thank you for coming tonight."

"Was a real eye opener Mac. Showed me another side of you that I think I love just as much as the other sides."

"Pardon? Love?"

"Love Mac," she whispers as she leans in closer. "I guess since you listened to your gut, I have to listen to mine. I love you Mac Taylor; more than anything. I was going to tell you but...well...watching you Mac; talking to those men, helping them, listening...just giving yourself and your time, espeically after such a tough case. I mean to take time to...just amazing; just like you. And I feel honored that you shared it with me."

"Stella?"

"I love you Mac, for all that you are and all that you have to offer me."

Before Stella can offer another word, he leans in closer and once again crushes her lips with his; flooding both of them with warm passion and future hope. "I love you too Stella," he whispers into her ear.

"Mac?"

"I have for a while but...well I guess I just needed to be sure you wanted the same thing in return. I'm glad you said yes."

"Never doubt my answer to whatever you ask me Mac," she assures him as she pulls back. "If it's from your heart, my answer will always be yes."

"I'm happy you came tonight. I really do enjoy it. Hearing their stories and...and I just wish I could do more to help them all get back on their feet. I mean these men gave their lives for their country and it just seems unfair for their country to turn their back on them."

"But Mac you said this program was designed to help them get back on their feet."

"I sometimes don't feel it's enough," he states with passion. "And I know when I first started it was mostly out of obligation."

"In what way?"

"I kept seeing my father and telling myself that if myself or my mother wasn't around to look after him, I would want someone to do that for us. Give their time; attention or whatever just so that he wouldn't have to feel alone and abandoned in the world. Then as I got to know these men, some of them regulars, hear their stories and...and well feel their pain, I knew I couldn't just stop. Now I enjoy it. But tonight, with you there, at my side...well it just seemed, better. If that's not to lame to admit."

"My hero. I love you Mac. Thank you for tonight," she whispers as she kisses his lips once more; and his face offers her a warm smile.

"So now what? I meant it's after ten but..."

"But what?" Mac lightly presses.

"But I'm not tired. Are you?"

"Usually too wound up; you know reliving memories and such."

"I'm sure they are just as happy to hear your stories as you are theirs. I know I always take delight in listening to you."

"Thank you."

"So what do you normally do to get rid of the excess energy?" She arches a brow in wonder.

"I um...well," his lips offer a nervous chuckle. "Read?"

"Read?" Stella teases and his face warms.

"Or go for a run I can get myself out the door without distraction."

"Distraction?" Stella teases once more. "You do have a mysterious after work life don't you."

"I think you know the answer to that is no; distraction is work. Do you have any better ideas?" Mac prods.

"You hungry?"

"Not much open at this hour," Mac tells her in truth. "At least not around here that is worth going to."

"I know of a place not far from here that offers a great late night snack and even better company."

"Okay," Mac starts up the Avalanche. "What is the address?" He asks. But when she gives him her address he looks at her in wonder. "Stella? Are you sure?"

"Mac, tonight you opened up not only a part of your world to me but also a part of yourself."

"To you and you alone," Mac tells her in truth.

"And I want to do the same in return. Please?"

"I doubt I could ever say no to you," Mac replies with a loving smile as he directs the crossover toward her apartment. "Especially if you ask from the heart," he uses her line from earlier as his hand clasps hers and doesn't let go.

The rest of the ride there Stella listens to Mac tell her how he got involved with the volunteering; more stories about the amazing men he was honored to meet and spend time with; Ethel and Albert's fifty years of marriage and a few other things that draws her deeper into the world of Mac Taylor, a man she thought she knew but realizes that she needs to spend more _quality _time getting to know him; personal time; one on one; alone time; couple time. With him.

They finally reach her place and both slowly head inside; still talking about Mac's volunteering and how Stella would now be rearranging whatever she had to in order to be at Mac's side at the shelter; helping him in a cause that was dear to his heart, as he was to hers.

"Just make..." Stella starts in a low tone before she turns around and bumps into Mac, her lips offering a small gasp, quickly followed by a smile.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what I could help out with."

"You know you are a very helpful kinda guy Mac," Stella quips as her arms automatically encircle his neck; holding him close as her body presses his up against the fridge. "Now I want to help myself to you."

Mac's body responds in kind, his arms wrapping around her back, and keeping her trapped in his strong embrace. His gaze starts to penetrate hers, his lips already curled upward into a warm smile.

"So earlier you had started to tell me something."

"When?"

"In your office when we were going back and forth, guessing what each other does after hours."

"Stella..." Mac lightly groans.

"You thought I'd just let that go? Naughty boy," she teases and his core starts to warm at her flirty speech.

"It just wasn't appropriate."

"Gotta trust your gut Mac; just like you did earlier."

"I knew that would come back to haunt me," he smirks as she leans in closer.

"Do you regret..." she starts only to have one of his hands leave her side; his thumb pressing against her flushed lips.

"I'll never regret telling you I love you, showing my affection or sharing anything with you; never again."

"Glad to hear it handsome," she smiles. "But you aren't getting off that easy. Now tell me," she playfully demands; his lips offering a slight chuckle in return.

"Dance instructor?"

"Liar," she retorts as he leans in closer and whispers in her ear. But when he pulls back he sees that her face is just as flushed at his flirty suggestion.

"Really?"

"See, inappropriate for a work setting," Mac reminds her.

"Well we are in the privacy of my home.; after hours," she teases. "Would you like me to _model_ some of my new lingerie for you now?"

"Would prefer you in nothing."

"Like this gut feeling of your's Mac," Stella praises.

"Me too," Mac confesses as he lowers his mouth to hers once more. "But right now I want to kiss the woman I love. Then I want to use up this extra energy," he whispers as his grasp around her tightens; their bodies slowly becoming one as the night lay ahead with love and promise.

"Now this is an after hours pastime I could get used to Mac."

"Me too."

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N:** A Note: Project Torch is an actual project in Manhattan that was created to help homeless veterans. Just wanted to add something authentic to this and hope you all liked it. Thanks again.

**PS:** Remember to drop by my SMACKED forum to discuss this eppy and other SMACKED stuff.


End file.
